Natsu's Promise
by Allena Frost
Summary: Natsu once again goes on an exciting adventure and makes promises he plans to keep. Natsu/OC. OC's One-sided love. Grey/Natsu. Hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Natsu once again has chosen a quest for Lucy and him to go on._

"Natsu, that's a mission requiring at least one S-class wizard.", Lucy said reading the requirements on the request paper.

"Who needs a S-class wizard when you got me!", Natsu bragged.

"Natsu, you don't want to get punished like last time? Right?", Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

"No," Natsu said quietly and sagged his shoulders.

Natsu didn't want to relive the last punishment. I was so horrible he couldn't even think about it.

"Now that's settled, how about you take the whole group with you Natsu.", Mirajane smiled.

"What group?" Natsu asked, looking at her confused.

Mirajane pointed behind Natsu. Natsu looked towards the way she was pointing. Behind him was Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia.

"What are you guys doing here all packed and ready?!", Natsu yelled pointing at them.

Grey came up to Natsu and grabbed him by the scarf.

"Huh, you got a problem with that pointy eyes." Grey said ready to start a fight.

"Yeah I got a problem with you, Stripping Ice Prince.", Natsu growled.

Grey was about to say something but Mirajane interupted.

"Grey your clothes...", She said trying not to laugh.

Like always Grey did the same reaction he did as always. He threw up his arms and screamed woah! Juvia face went red when she saw him.

"Well are we going or not Natsu." Erza asked Natsu,"Everyone is waiting for you two."

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other.

"How did you know we were going on this quest.", Erza said looking Happy.

"Happy did you tell her," Natsu asked her.

"Aye sir!" Happy said scared.

"Fine let's go." Natsu sighed and got up."Wait! Do you know what the quest is anyways?"

"Yes, Happy informed me about it too.", Erza said.

"Then let's go then," Natsu screamed out loud and ran to the station.

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy screamed as he disappeared into the distance.

"I guess we should follow him." Carla sighed and started to leave.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled and followed after her.

_Everyone had boarded the train and are headed for the destination_.

"I regret everything," Natsu admitted, trying not to barf. "Wendy, please cast Trios on me again."

"Wendy already told you that the more she does it to you, the more it won't work on you," Carla explained.

"But...," Natsu complained as he almost barfed.

"No complaining Natsu. She's doing the best can." Erza said. "Here sit next to me," She gestured to the empty spot next to her.

Natsu forced himself up and sat down next to her. She put her arm around his neck and pull him into her breastplate.

"Hard," Natsu breathed out.

She punched him in the stomach and he fell into her lap.

"Better?" Erza asked.

"Aye!" Natsu breathed out before he fell unconscious.

"Is she always this scary," Wendy whispered to Lucy.

"Yes she is Wendy. Yes she is." Lucy said.

_Everyone arrived at their destination and of course the forget Natsu once more_

"Help Me!" Natsu screamed as the train left the station.

Erza sighed and walked towards the area where the person was controlling the train.

"Wait you can't do that. We'll fall behind the schedule if you do." The young man said.

"One of our friends are on that train." Erza said as she pulled the brakes on the train.

"Thanks Erza, you saved me." Natsu said panting back at the train station,"Now let's go."

Natsu ran again ahead of everyone.

"What is the mission anyways, Lucy?' Wendy asked her.

"What, Erza didn't tell you? It's to protect the Duke's daughter while she is transported back home."

"Isn't that dangerous than?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, but remember we have Erza and Natsu." Lucy said.

"Guys hurry up before Natsu gets into trouble." Grey said.

"Yes, I have a feeling he's going to make a fool of himself." Erza said and started after him.

"I guess that we have to run Wendy? Wendy?" Lucy looked around for Wendy.

"Up here Lucy.", Wendy called from above.

"No fair. Hey Happy carry me please." Lucy pleaded.

"No can do Lucy. You weigh more than you look." Happy said and flew off with Carla and Wendy.

"Wait guys, don't leave me." She screamed running after them.

* * *

**Me****: So Natsu I Noticed something about you**

**Natsu****: What did you notice.**

**Me****: You rush into things without thinking at all. You might get hurt one day you know.**

**Erza****: Allena big trouble!**

**Me****: What?!**

**Erza****: We ran out of strawberry cake and only have carrot cake left.**

**Me****: NOoooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Natsu****: How is that big trouble, Allena.**

**Me****: I HATE CARROT CAKE!**

**Natsu****: If that's so I will just buy you more strawberry cake then.**

**Me****: If you would be a dear thank you.**

**Natsu****: Gladly. Now please no more lecturing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Erza and everyone reached the mansion that the Duke's daughter was currently staying at._

The Duke's daughter walked out of the mansion with maids following after her. The duke's daughter had dark blue hair and deep sea blue eyes. She wore fancy clothes and had her hair up in a braided bun. She walked up to Natsu who was already there before them.

"My name is Amelia Lancarte. I'm pleased to make your aquantice sir. I hope you didn't travel to far from home. Are you the only one." She asked politely.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and these are my friends. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Carla, Happy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy." Natsu pointed at each one as he named them.

When she saw all of them she hid behind Natsu.

"What's with her?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Beats me. She wasn't like this before you guys got here." Natsu said accusingly.

"She likessss him." Happy said rolling his tongue as he spoke.

Amelia blushed when she heard what Happy had said. She got out from behind Natsu and started asking for forgiveness.

"It doesn't matter what you did. When do you need us to start anyways." Natsu asked her smiling.

Amelia's main maid came up to Natsu and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry to everyone but she is very timid and rarely talks to anyone, especially boys." She said in a suprised tone. "We will be leaving tomorrow, so please take a good rest before you leave."

She directed Natsu and the others towards the mansion. Amelia walked with Natsu blushing as they walked towards the house.

_In the morning_

"Everyone ready to go. It is going to be 4 days straight until we reach our final destination." The main maid said as they got ready to go.

Everyone got into their positions on the side of the cart. Natsu was about to take his place in the back, but then the maid came up to him.

"My mistress has personally asked for you to take position in the front. I don't know how you did it but she actually talking to someone other me. 16 years I have waited for her to speak up and now it happens.", The maid said with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Fine I'll go up there, but don't get so emotional" Natsu said dodging the tear splashes.

Natsu went up to the front where the duke's daughter sat. As they were walking Natsu noticed that Amelia was staring at him. He tilted his head and smiled straight at her. Once she saw this, she turned red and looked straight ahead. Natsu was about to go back to looking for danger, but then Amelia spoke up.

"Do you know why you were sent here to protect me, sir?" Amelia asked still looking forwards.

"It's just Natsu. No why I thought it was just because your father worries for you because your the Duke's daughter." Natsu said questionally.

"No N-Natsu. I have a lost magic that the enemy of my father needs." She said.

"But why are you telling me this. Shouldn't you tell Erza instead of me." Natsu said knowing that something was off about her already.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, s- I mean Natsu. The only ones that know it is the enemy, my father, the maid you met before, and now you.", She said finally looking at him.

"Don't worry I will keep it a secret. Also don't worry about the enemy. I will blow them away if they try touching you." Natsu said puffing out his chest.

Amelia started laughing when he said this.

"What you don't believe me!?" He asked her pouting eyes.

She stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"Don't worry I believe you." She looked ahead with a smile. "So is it a promise then, Natsu."

"Yeah it's a promise." Natsu said with a big grin.

_One of the Dark Guilds meet in their secret lair. The Ghastlings._

"So she is being guarded by Fairy Tail," A hooded man asked his members that sat around the room they were hidden in.

"I believe so Machiro-san," A white haired boy with pure blue eyes said.

"Hey, you have no right to speak so casually to Machiro-san without my permission, Allen." A pink haired girl with amber eyes said with a growl. She had the same facial features as Allen.

"Shut it pointy face, your on the same level idot." Allen said sticking out his tounge.

"Both of you stop this at once. You too Nana," A man made of wind said pointing straight at the pink haired girl.

"But Suho...", Allen complained.

"No complaining about what Suho said Allen.", A man with black hair and two different colored eyes: one red and one blue.

"Now, now Kotaru don't be so hard on him." A lady with green hair and light brown eyes said in a disapproving tone as she walked into the room."

"Lulu you made it." Allen screamed running straight at her and hugged her.

"Now that eveyone has arrived I think it is time we take what we needed to achieve greatness," The hooded man stood up from his spot and put his hands in the air. "It is time for the world to fall into despair and darkness."  
His laugh echo through the room that they met in.

"She says her legs hurt from all the walking" Horologum said.

Lucy summoned her spirits for the most useless things at the most unneeded times.

"I'm bored and I want my fish." Happy said as he flew in the sky.

"If you want, I can sing you a song Happy." Gajeel like always came out of nowwhere in a white suit and sunglasses.

As he was about to sing Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked Gajeel in the face. Gajeel and his guitar went flying into the air.

"Nobody wants to listen to your crappy music skill, Gajeel!" Natsu screamed as he kicked him.

"What did you say flame brains. I do not have crappy music skills." Gajeel said and jumped at Natsu.

Amelia laughed as she witnessed this. Although Natsu looked like the serious type to her, it seemed he had a immature side as well.

"Stop the fighting both of you." Erza demanded. "We are still on a mission, so both of you be serious about it."

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison.

Erza turned towards Amelia and bowed, "My deepest apologies about these two."

Amelia nodded her head and asked for her maid to come forwards. Once the maid had the message that Amelia wanted to say to Erza.

"My mistress says that she does not mind. It is normal for friends to fight. She says that we should also stop here for a rest. Do you mind?" The maid told her.

"Thank you. I wouldn't the slightest bit of that request." Erza said still bowing.

_Natsu and his friends have been traveling for 2 1/2 days straight and are almost to the Duke's mansion._

As Natsu was walking at Amelia's side he saw something move in a bush next to him.

"STOP the cart." Natsu heard Erza scream.

The whole cart shook to a stop. Natsu noticed a magical aura coming from in the trees, that instant a fire ball flew straight at Natsu.

"Natsu!," Amelia screamed and jumped out of the cart, running to where Natsu stood.

The fire around Natsu started disappearing into his mouth.

"Was all they got, that fire was as weak as a babies kick." Natsu said wiping his mouth.

Amelia sighed in relief, "Your okay, thank god."

"How mean, my fire is not weak. It is incredibly strong." Nana said hanging upside down from a tree branch.

She jumped off of the branch and landed next to Machiro and the rest of the Ghastlings, pouting.

"Calm down Nana, your face turns uglier when you do that." Allen said.

Machiro stepped forward and held out his hand towards Amelia. "It's time for you to come with us-"

Natsu kicked Machiro in the face as he was about to finish his sentence. Everyone in the Ghastlings was shocked to see Machiro get kicked in the face so easily. He got up from the floor and wiped his face. Natsu grinned at Amelia and the whole group. Machiro stared at Natsu in interest and wondered how he had got a hit on him without notice.

Machiro went over Kotaru and whispered to him,"He interests me, take him also. I takes alot to attack me without notice."

Natsu saw that they were distracted and came running straight at him, yelling."Enough chitchat and fight me."

"Yes sir," Kotaru whispered back, as Natsu came running straight towards me.

As Natsu rushed towards Kotaru and Machiro, Erza appeared right in front of him.

"Don't rush into fights, until you know what your up against Natsu." She said as he tried to go around her.

"Yeah Natsu we can't let you have all the fun, now can we." Gajeel said getting ready to fight.

"Juvia agrees once with the bland music artist." Juvia said trying to get closer to Grey.  
Everyone got ready to fight the Ghastlings. As they did so Kotaru made his first move and headed straight for Natsu and Amelia. As Natsu charged at him, he disappeared from in front of him and appeared from behind him.

"Wh-", Natsu got caught off guard and Kotaru hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconcious.

"Natsu!" Amelia screamed and ran to help him.

Kotaru picked Natsu up and knocked her out too. Erza and the others tried to go and save them but everyone else blocked their path.

"Mistress!" Amelia's maid screamed as Kotaru disappeared into the portal he created with Natsu and Amelia.

"Suho if you please would take care of these Fairy Tail bastards." Machiro said as he left.

"Gladly sir." Suho said summoning a strong amount of wind around him.

"The rest of you,come with me." Machiro said directing them to follow him.

"You know when put at full force, wind can be as deadly as any blade." Suho waved commanded his winds to attack everyone that was in full distance and hit everyone.

* * *

**Me****: Hey Natsu are you free today.**

**Natsu****: Yeah why?**

**Me****: Great can you get Gajeel to get out of my house.**

**Natsu****: I thought everyone loved Lucy's house.**

**Me****: Well apparently Gajeel loves sleeping in my house.**

**Natsu****: Ok, but I wondered if your bed is more comfortable than Lucy's. If it is can i stay over.**

**Me****: Sure as long as you use the front door and not the window.**

**Lucy****: I wouldn't do that Allena.**

**Me****: Why?**

**Lucy****: He barges in at unexpected moments.**

**Me****: Oh well. I already promised too.**

**Lucy****: Oh also welcome to Fairy Tail. It's nice for me to be someones sempai for once.**

**Me****: Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Erza!" Happy yelled, looking around. "Carla. Everyone."

There was rumble everywhere and Happy was the only one blown away from the rubble instead of being locked under it.

"Erza! Carla!" Happy yelled once again. "Where are you guys, Natsu needs us."

Happy tried picking up one of the big rocks, but failed in the process. Happy tried another one only to have the rocks he was above fly everywhere. Erza, Carla, Amelia's maid, and Wendy were in the place where the rocks originally was.

Erza looked around. "Where's Grey, Juvia, and Gajeel."

Some rubble blasted away from the left of where they were standing. Everyone covered their face as the dust blew by. In the area was Grey, Lucy, Juvia, and a knocked out Gajeel.

"What's wrong with Gajeel, Grey?" Erza asked Grey pointing at Gajeel.

Grey rubbed his head and told her, "Some the rubble i deflected must've hit him. I didn't know he was behind me. Though why did they take Amelia?"

"The question is why they took Natsu as well as Amelia." Erza said.

"I had a feeling this would happen to Natsu again." Grey sighed.

Wendy who was healing Gajeel while everyone was speaking, looked at Grey in confusion. Lucy and Amelia's maid also looked confused.

"What do you mean you had a feeling this would happen to him again." Lucy asked.

"I only got a clue but tell us what you mean, Grey." Erza said to him.

"Well Natsu's strong when he becomes serious. But even if he's not serious he's still very strong. That's probably why they took him, their leader must have taken an interest in him." Grey explained.

"That means they must plan on making him one of them." Erza said seriously.

"There's no way Natsu would join them that easily. He would never turn his back on Fairy Tail." Happy yelled at all them. "Natsu is one of us!"

"You may say that Happy, but they may find a way." Lucy said.  
Grey yelled at Erza, "I'm going ahead Erza. That bastard might be in big trouble."

"Alright don't lose to anyone though. I don't Natsu would forgive you if you did." Erza yelled back at him.

_I just hope he's okay_. Grey thought.

Natsu woke up immediately and found himself in a room. The room didn't look dangerous, and the odd thing was that the room wasn't being guarded. He noticed something was also off about himself, but couldn't name it. His nose was also getting messed with in the room.

"Where the hell am I!?" Natsu screamed.

The door opened when he walked towards it. Natsu got ready to take them down no matter what, but when it completely opened there was no one there.

"What?!" Natsu looked outside the door and say no one.

"Looking for someone, master's little pet." Kotaru said sitting on the air.

"I'm no ones pet!" Natsu said charging at him.

"That's not going to work, little pet." Kotaru said amused.

"I said stop calling me that." Natsu screamed angrily, forcing fire to appear to his hands.

Kotaru was shocked, no one had ever been able to use magic under the magic restriction spell. It was no wonder his master was interested in him.

"Be ready for me to beat the crap out of yo-" Natsu stopped half way and then fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

"He used all his strength to force out his fire, huh? He's seems like an interesting guy." Kotaru said looking at Natsu as he tried getting up.

"I can't move..." Natsu panted.

Kotaru dropped down to the ground and picked Natsu up by the scarf.

"Of course you can't, you used up all your strength to muster up just a tiny bit of power. I amazed you were able to do that because no one has never even had enough magic power to do that." Kotaru put him over his shoulder. "Come were going to see our master."

"What do you mean our? The only master I know is the Master of Fairy Tail." Natsu growled.

"It seems you still don't understand your situation then." Kotaru said.

"Huh?" Natsu glared at Kotaru when he said that.

"It seems not. Sleep then." Kotaru voice echoed through the room.

"Like I would listen to the likes o-," Natsu mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Even though Machiro told him to treat Natsu as a member of the team, it seemed it ended up this way. Kotaru sighed this was not the way he liked to do things. The boy was cute in his sleep though. As he was about to take him to the conference room, Natsu mumbled something Kotaru couldn't hear.  
It was prophecy that was told to him when he was a child and was training with Igneel. It went like this:

_The one with the power to change the worlds will be taken by the evil and the good will save. Yet the the one with the power to change the world, will cause chaos to the ones they love. Only a dragon slayer will then only be able to save the chosen one._

Grey could tell that the base was nearby because he could sense high magical power from beneath him.

"Natsu just you wait, I will save you." Grey said aloud.

He covered his mouth as he said this. All that just slipped out of his mouth, he never meant to say out loud. No one noticed that Grey had a special interest in Natsu, and he still had a hard time keeping it to himself.

"So you want to save that little boyfriend of yours, eh?" Nana said hanging down from the tree.

"I think I could tell that he liked the boy we took, Nana. Didn't you see his face when we took his sweet little Natsu?" Allen said hanging down from a tree.

Grey didn't notice them because he was too caught up in his thoughts.

"What did you do to him." Grey demanded.

"Touchy on the subject, huh? I guess Nana and me will make a bet with you." Allen said.

"What?! But I don't wanna." Nana complained.

"What's the bet then?" Grey asked.

Allen and Nana dropped down from the trees and landed on their feet.

"If we win your life will be ours to take." Allen said without concern of who he was talking to.

"If I win then you will tell me where the base is." Grey said.

"That's if you can beat us." Nana said happily.

"Then let's get started then," Grey said nonchalantly taking off his clothes.

Allen and Nana yelled in unison at Grey, "Put your clothes back on first!"

* * *

**Me****: Hey Natsu. Natsu!**

**Natsu****: Igneel?**

**Me****: No Igneel isn't here.**

**Natsu****: Oh its you Allena. I didn't see you there.**

**Me****: Really? Even though this is my bed!**

**Natsu****: Oh ho I thought it was so comfortable that I might take a nap in it.**

**Me****: What is it with you dragon slayers and my bed.**

**Natsu****: What do you mean?**

**Me****: I mean that Laxus, Gajeel, and You have taken liking to my bed.**

**Loki****: Sup, Allena want to go on a date with me again.**

**Me****: Use the front door for once people!**

**Natsu****: I think that was a little harsh throwing him out the window.**

**Allena****: Did you say something, N-A-T-S-U.**

**Natsu****: No ma'am. **

**Erza****: You learning nicely Allena.**

**Me****: It's all in a day's work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay. I had a problem with internet.**

* * *

"Erza-san where's Grey-sama?" Juvia said looking around.

"He went ahead of us, I suggest we go ahead too." Erza said telling them to follow. "Wendy you stay with Gajeel until he wakes up."

"Yes ma'am," Wendy said and went back to work.

"Grey-sama left Juvia all alone. Why?" Juvia cried.

"Juvia get over it and come on." Erza said.

"Alright." Juvia sighed.

Erza and the rest reached the middle of the forest and stopped.

"We will all split up from here. It will be faster if we split up because just staying in one group will slow down the search for Natsu and Amelia. Now Go!" Erza said in a loud voice.

Each one of them slit up and went different ways into the forest.

_Grey vs Allen and Nana_

"You underestimate us both." Allen said blocking Grey's attacks with his own.

"It seems you have the same moves as me but they're weaker." Grey said to Allen.

Nana seeing that Grey was distracted by Allen attacked him with her fireball. The fire ball hit him with a direct hit.

"Yay. Yay. I got him! I got him!" Nana yelled jumping up and down. "Did you see that Allen?"

"Really was that all you got. Natsu has stronger attacks than that." Grey said coming out of the attacks with no scratches or marks.

"Nana's attacks are not weak you meanie." Nana pouted sticking out her tounge.

"Do I really have to fight you kids?" Grey sighed. "You guys can't even hurt me yet you still try."

"You are the one that agreed to the fight in exchange for you dearly beloved's location am I right?" Allen asked Grey.

"Fine let's get this over with." Grey said and started his attack. "Beware I was going easy on you before, but now I'm serious. Ice Make: Lance."

"Ice Make: Shield," Allen said forming a shield in front of him.

The lance hit the shield and started cracking the ice. Before Allen could react the lance went through and hit him in the chest, knocking him back. Nana screamed Allen's name and ran straight towards him getting hit in the process.

"I told you I was going to be serious, but I didn't think defeating you guys was that easy." Grey laughed.

"I don't like you. You hurt my brother Allen." Nana said crying over Allen's unconcious body.

"Now about the location of Natsu and Amelia." Grey said intimidatingly.

"H-he's in the tombs next to the river." Nana said scared.

"Thanks!" Grey said smiling and punched her on the head for good measure.

"Ouch what was that for." Nana said rubbing her head.

"For getting in my way." Grey said walking in the direction he told her to go to.

It took Grey awhile to find the place, but it sure stood out once he found it. It was dark in the cave he went into and wished he had Natsu at a time like this.

_Lucy meets Lulu_

Lucy walked in the woods. As she was walking she saw herself waiting ahead.

"What the? Did Gemini get out again?" Lucy asked herself.

When she got closer she noticed herself was staring at her witha angry face. It turned into a woman she recognized. Lulu looked at Lucy in disgust.

"Why do I have to fight an ugly girl like you." Lulu said twisting her face into a snarl. "Why couldn't it be somebody like him."

Lulu turned into Natsu. "Oh he was so dreamy. I can't wait to see him again, I'll make him the best food I can make."

"Hey. Can you move please?" Lucy said.

"Oh I just can't wait. Machiro was cute, but my was he a cutie." Lulu said dancing around as Natsu.

Lucy was becoming very annoyed at how she was ignoring her and making Natsu look like a retard, by dancing around in the as him.

"Hey shut the hell up!" Lucy yelled at her, but was still ignored.

_Juvia meets Suho_

On another area in the forest Juvia was looking for Grey.

"Why did he leave Juvia so suddenly. It must be a new love rival." Juvia guessed as she walked with her back slouched.

A gust of wind shot straight by Juvia and cut the tree behind he down.

"It seems I missed, but the next time I won't." Suho said as he came down from the sky. "I still wonder how you survived that attack that I threw at you guys."

Juvia wasn't listening because her thoughts were caught up in Grey. She turned to Suho.

"Are you Juvia's love rival?" Juvia looked at him angrily.

"Huh?" Suho said confused. "I'm no one's love rival."

Juvia hit Suho straight in the face with water bullets.

"So you are my love rival." Juvia said even more angry.

"Listen for once, you bastard!" Suho yelled at Juvia.

* * *

**Me: So Natsu I was wondering why you even picked this mission.**

**Natsu: I wasn't even looking at the mission's name, it was for the reward.**

**Me: What reward.**

**Natsu: It was 2 million jewels**

**Me: Oh that reward.**

**Allen: So your telling me I got attacked and almost killed by your boyfriend for a reward.**

**Me: Allen, what boyfriend.**

**Allen: That Grey.**

**Me: Ohhh Natsu looks like you have another person that likes you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kotaru walked down the hall with Natsu in his arms. When he got to the meeting room, Machiro was sitting on the throne on the other side of the room.

"Master I brought him like you asked." Kotaru said and bowed in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you to treat him like a guest?" Machiro asked. "Never mind, I need him awake though. If you please?"

"Gladly." Kotaru threw Natsu to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"Please be gentle." Machiro said to Kotaru.

"I am sorry." Kotaru said once more.

Natsu woke from his sleep trying to catch his breath. Why was it always his stomache that they aimed for. Coughing out some blood, Natsu stood up.

"It's seems he awoke." Kotaru exclaimed. "Bow before your master, pet."

Natsu wiped the blood off his mouth and ran straight at Kotaru with a tiny flame in his hand.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that asshole!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu fell to the ground once more when he tried to run at him.

"Bastard. Take this off me and fight me for real." Natsu panted as he pushed himself up.

"I told you he was special, Kotaru." Machiro said.

"Indeed. Now if you excuse me, I going to take care of the survivors." Kotaru said leaving.

"Hey you bastard didn't you hear me. I said take this off of me!" Natsu breathed out as he tried following him.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Machiro appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Then as fast as he appeared, he threw Natsu against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Machiro grabbed him by the scarf and forced Natsu to look into his eyes.

"You are no longer one of the Fairy Tail bastards, you are now one of us." He said softly.

"Like hell I am!" Natsu spat back.

"That is not for you to decide." Machiro said.

Before Natsu realized it, he was under Machiro's spell. Noticing that Natsu was not resisting, Machiro let go of him.

"Good. Now first I will need you to do something in order to be part of us." Machiro waited for a response from the dead eyed Natsu, but got none. "I will need you to erase your Guild mark."

_Erza meets Kotaru_

Erza walked down the path that she went through and found herself at a river. Ever since she got close to the river she felt someone watching.

Finally when she turned around the 5th time she caught a glimpse of something moving in the trees.

"Come out I know your there." Erza said out loud.

As she suspected someone was following her and hiding whenever she turned around. Out from the tree closest to her, Kotaru walked out.

"It seems you're are smarter than the others." Kotaru said.

"You were the one who kidnapped the Duke's daughter and Natsu. Isn't it rude not to introduce yourself." Erza sighed.

"Fine, my name is-"

"My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza interrupted before Kotaru could say his name.

Kotaru looked at her and wondered what was wrong with Fairy Tail mages. Sure they were stronger than other guild mages, but damn were they rude.

"My name is Kotaru, member of the Ghastlings." Kotaru finished his sentence finally without any interruptions.

"Well Kotaru, are you going to tell me the location of the Duke's daughter and Natsu or are you going to make this hard for me?" Erza asked.

"I rather die then give away the location of my master's new pet." Kotaru said.

"In pet, you mean Natsu. Am I right?" Erza guessed.

"That is correct."

"And to get the location all I have to do is almost kill you."

"Even then I wouldn't give it away. And you won't be able to anyways."

"Let's test that method." Erza said wishing he could've done it the easy way.

_Lucy vs Lulu_

Lucy finally was on the verge of her nerves. Lucy, pissed off, summoned Taurus.

"Oh, Lucy you have a nice body as always." Taurus said with perverted eyes.

Lucy sighed, "Never mind me, attack her."

Taurus looked at the way Lucy pointed at and saw Natsu.

"Isn't that one of your allies?" Taurus asked.

"No, she turned into him for some reason." Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh in that case..." Taurus voice trailed off as he disappeared.

"What happened!" Lucy didn't close the gate, so how did Taurus disappear.

Lulu, still transformed as Natsu, was laughing at her.

"Don't think attacking me is that easy." Lulu said turning back into herself. "I can copy magic and nulify it. Which means I can set your celestial spirits on you."

A shadow form of Taurus appeared out of the ground. Lucy was shocked, she already had to fight a celestial spirit that could copy her magic and now she has to fight another mage that can copy magic.

"Two nice bodies." The shadow Taurus said looking at Lucy and Lulu.

"Still the same old Taurus." Lucy mumbled.

"Yes I know I have a sexy body, thank you, but I need you to kill the enemy." Lulu bragged.

Taurus turned to Lucy and ran straight at her ready to attack. Right when Lucy was going to get attacked Loki destroyed the shadow Tarus.

"Oh, another sexy man appears." Lulu said. " I don't want to get rid of you, but you would be getting in my way."

Lulu tried nullifying Loki, but couldn't seem to make him disappear. From under Lucy, Virgo appeared with Lucy on top of her head.

"Mistress is it time for punishment." Virgo said with a serious face.

"Oh you came too Virgo." Loki looked back at her.

"Why can't I make you disappear." Lulu complained.

"Mistress it seems I have done my part, I am leaving now." Virgo said disappearing.

"You didn't do a thing at all!" Lucy screamed at her. "And why are you here Loki?"

"I couldn't just let you get hurt, now could I." Loki picked her up from the ground.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Lulu screamed at them.

Lulu didn't like being ignored by sexy men. She decided since she couldn't nulify him, then she was going to just copy him. She summoned a shadow Loki from the ground.

"I need you to destroy them for me." She told the shadow Loki.

"You know she's starting to get annoying." Loki said attacking the shadow Loki and going straight for her.

"Like I said getting to me is not that easy." Lulu bragged.

Loki looked behind him just in time to see the shadow Loki going straight for Lucy. Not only did it look like him it also used his powers. In the nick of time, Loki attacked it before it got to her. It looked the thing wouldn't go down as easily as he expected.

* * *

**Natsu****: So I think I know where this is going.**

**Me****: Where?**

**Natsu****: I snap out of the mind control and save Amelia. I brag it Grey's face and The End.**

**Me****: Nope and finally someone remembers Amelia. **

**Amelia****: Is Natsu here, Allena.**

**Me****: Yup, he remembered you!**

**Amelia****: Really? So he does care about me..**

**Lulu****: Hey sexy man! It's me the almighty, beautiful Lulu.**

**Natsu****: So Allena how is it going to end then.**

**Lulu****: Hey I'm talking here. **

**Me****: I don't like spoiler's Natsu. Lulu shut up, Natsu is mine not yours.**

**Lulu****: You wanna fight-**

**Me****: You'll lose instantly trust me. **

**Natsu****: She's not bragging, Lulu.**

**Me****: Sorry Amelia, but he likes someone else. It's not me okay. **

**Amelia****: I still won't give up! You from now on are my love rival, but you are still my friend. Don't take this personally.**

**Me****: Oh great another Juvia...**

**Juvia****: Is Grey-sama here!**

**Me****: No he isn't so please leave.**

**Juvia****: Oh hello Allena. Have you seen Grey?**

**Me****: No I haven't, please leave.**

**Juvia****: Okay, tell me when you see him then...**

**Natsu****: Why aren't you considered a love rival.**

**Me****: I don't like Grey and I think Grey doesn't like me.**

**Grey****: Allena, What are you saying I would take you over Juvia any day.**

**Me****: I don't care, now please leave me alone. And Why are you all in my room.**

**Everyone****: Because we love it.**

**Me****: *sigh***


End file.
